Un nuevo mundo
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Taylor rememora sus acciones y experiencias en la Tierra donde había sido exiliada junto a su padre y como termino trabajando para SHIELD.


Taylor Hebert sabia que debería haberlo visto venir.

Su padre y ella habían sido arrojados en esa Tierra paralela siete años antes y tuvieron que hacer cosas de las que no se sentían particularmente orgullosos para conseguir documentos que acreditasen su existencia. Para mantenerse ambos habían tenido que ponerse a trabajar y, tras dos años, finalmente habían conseguido un apartamento en Queens, Nueva York. Parecía que finalmente su situación era estable, aunque no escuchar sobre parahumanos en las noticias era extraño.

Entonces el telediario mostró dos Tinkers luchando. Tanto ella como su padre se preguntaron si este era el comienzo o si, como había pasado en Bet, Tony Stark era solo el primero en revelar su existencia a las masas. Si era realmente un parahumano, claro esta. Su secuestro en Afganistán podría haber provocado un Evento de Disparo pero, por otro lado, su traje podía ser replicado y no violaba realmente las normas de la física.

Casi un año más tarde un pueblo perdido de Nuevo México fue destruido por una pelea entre un tipo capaz de controlar el clima con un martillo y un robot el mismo día que una universidad fue casi arrasada por el ejercito cuando trataban de capturar un gigante verde. Ella se había atrevido a creer que tal vez eran fraudes, no porque le pareciese ridículo sino porque no coincidía con el patrón de Bet. No había una Entidad, había muy pocos parahumanos en las noticias y el Gobierno todavía no había creado algo semejante al Protectorado, oficialmente al menos.

Dos días después habían tenido una cena familiar en un restaurante de Harlem y fueron testigos de primera mano de una pelea entre dos Brutes, uno de los cuales era el que había aparecido en las noticias. Ahora ya no había duda. Los parahumanos existían en esa Tierra.

Entonces llego aquel día, 4 de mayo de 2012. El día en el que el mundo dejo de ser familiar para ella. El día de la muerte de su padre.

Había estado en clase en ese momento, procurando atender al profesor cuando un compañero se quedo mirando por la ventana. Cuando el profesor fue a reñirle y se quedo también mirando todos habían decidido ver que pasaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver ese agujero sobre la Torre Stark a varios kilómetros de distancia. Ella se pregunto si era el resultado de uno de los experimentos del millonario cuando algo, una cosa parecida a un cruce entre una ballena y un gusano hecha de metal, entro a través del mismo. Y luego otro. Y otro.

Comprensiblemente todos empezaron a entrar en pánico y a escapar junto a quienes estaban en la calle. Ella llamo a su padre mientras corría en dirección a la empresa donde trabajaba, pero él no contestaba, así que corrió y corrió, tratando de convencerse de que estaba bien.

A mitad del camino se había cruzado con el primero de esos Chitauri. Le había dado un puñetazo para sacarlo del camino antes de robar su arma para disparar a otro que se acercaba por instinto. Más tarde descubriría que alguien lo había subido a Youtube pero en ese momento no le importaba, solo deseaba encontrar a su padre.

Finalmente había llegado al lugar y comenzado a buscarlo, tosiendo entre el polvo que se estaba acumulando debido a los edificios cercanos destruidos por esas naves. Tras diez minutos lo miro y corrió hacia él.

Entonces escucho el sonido de una de las armas alienigenas. La espalda de su padre se ilumino por un segundo y él cayo con su espalda carbonizada. Su corazón se paro, no pudiendo creer que sus esfuerzos habían sido para nada, y miro al extraterrestre apuntándole.

Ella disparo primero, borrando su cabeza del mapa. Estaba furiosa por la situación y había muchos de esos cabrones en la ciudad.

No sabia cuantos había matado, pero a esas alturas ya no le importaba. En su mente no eran personas, sino partes de un Endbringer, y por tanto sentía cero culpa matándolos, incluso si se aseguraba de que al menos no sufrían.

Tras ese evento había caído en una espiral de depresión. Dejo sus estudios y busco un trabajo que distrajese su mente a todas horas para no pensar en que ya no le quedaba nadie, evitando cualquier contacto con el resto del mundo. Para cuando había decidido volver a mirar las noticias el grupo conocido como los Vengadores había terminado una pelea que arraso un país de Europa del Este que no sabia que existía contra un robot supuestamente creado por una organización terrorista llamada H.Y.D.R.A., que aparentemente existía desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Viendo al nuevo miembro, un autómata conocido como Vision, no podía dejar de compararlo con Dragon, la única Inteligencia Artificial que conocía en Tierra Bet, lo que pronto trajo demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.

Meses después, cuando su situación económica empezaba a ser estable otra vez, estaba tomando la cena cuando repentinamente había dejado de notar las piernas. Ella había gritado cuando vio lo que parecía piedra creciendo sobre ella hasta que tapo su boca. Tras varios minutos logro liberarse del capullo y lo primero que noto fue que podía ver cosas que no estaban en la cocina y, no pudiendo creérselo, ordeno a varios de esos ojos que se acercasen a ella.

Cuando vio a los insectos empezó a reír alegremente, sabiendo lo que significaba. Pronto todos los insectos del edificio estaban sobre ella, cubriéndola de una forma que echaba mucho de menos tras tantos años sin su poder.

Ella decidió apoyar su mano derecha sobre la mesa y se quedo quieta antes de ver que su mano perdida había vuelto a crecer. Solo que era negra y estaba totalmente cubierta por un caparazón excepto por las articulaciones, permitiéndole flexionar sus dedos terminados en garras amarillentas. Un solo vistazo le mostró que la otra mano estaba igual.

Asustada, había decidido verse en un espejo y lo que devolvió su mirada era dolorosamente inhumano. Su piel había sido sustituida por una versión orgánica del traje que llevaba como Khepri. Sus ojos, los cuatro que tenia, eran amarillos y no parecían tener pupilas. El resto de su cabeza todavía parecía humana, incluyendo el hecho de que sorprendentemente todavía tenia pelo, pero carecía de nariz y cuando abrió su boca, esta se partió en cuatro partes.

Sabiendo que sus vecinos nunca la aceptarían, lleno una mochila con lo imprescindible y se tapo todo lo que pudo para que no se viese que obviamente no era humana. Tras ello salio para no volver jamas.

Los siguientes meses habían sido duros, viviendo en continuo aislamiento tras descubrir que todavía podía controlar personas. Ella daba enormes rodeos a las ciudades, evitando inicialmente a los "equipos del gobierno" que había escuchado que buscaban a gente como ella y luego a todo el mundo cuando los Watchdogs empezaron su caza de brujas con apoyo de esa senadora de Washington. La única ventaja que tenia sobre ellos era que no necesitaba dormir y apenas precisaba comida o agua para mantenerse en movimiento, así como el hecho de que no tenia ni amigos ni familiares con los que contactar o que pudiesen denunciarla.

Finalmente la atraparon y metieron en un tubo lleno de ese "gel de suspensión" que supuestamente debería dejarla en coma y mantenerla viva mientras "buscaban la cura", aunque obviamente no podía quedarse inconsciente y lo poco que notaba de las mentes de los tipos a los que le habían entregado sus captores era algo muy distinto.

Ella solo uso su poder para leer sus pensamientos, sabiendo que si la gente empezaba a paralizarse a su alrededor iban a saber que pasaba algo raro y ya estaban mirando a los insectos con sospecha. Sin embargo, cuando un doctor la vio y decidió diseccionarla una vez que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un castillo medieval tras varias horas de avión, ella actuó y los controlo completamente, haciendo que el médico y varios guardias cercanos matasen a todos en la habitación antes de hacer que se suicidasen.

Los jefes aparentemente habían decidido, tal y como sospechaba, que el poder que parecía tener era demasiado útil para sus planes como para matarla, pero odiaba como habían decidido contenerla. Estaba en una habitación aislada sin nada más que ella misma en el centro del cuarto y los insectos, con cámaras de vídeo vigilandola las 24 horas de forma que no podía usarlos públicamente y sin ningún ser humano alrededor. Ella tenia que emplear sus insectos en todo el edificio para conseguir información y ver gente por la simple razón de que su situación le recordaba demasiado al incidente de la taquilla y evitaba que entrase en pánico.

Cuando hubo un apagón creía que estaba empezando a alucinar. Ver personas nuevas infiltrándose en el edificio la convenció de lo contrario y sabia que tenían prisionera a una agente de esa organización que disolvieron años antes, S.H.I.E.L.D. No sabia si estaban allí para liberarlos o matarlos, pero a estas alturas cualquier cosa era mejor que estar sola sin poder moverse.

Afortunadamente ya había empezado a comunicarse con Simmons, aunque inicialmente ella había flipado un poco por lo de los insectos, así que tenían suficiente confianza como para que siguiese enjambres de moscas hacia la habitación donde la habían encerrado. Ella había roto el tanque desde una distancia segura, algo que se había asegurado que sabia, por lanzarle un pisapapeles y, tras un minuto para levantarse, le había permitido salir después de que hubiesen ideado un plan viable.

Ella entonces había comenzado su ataque, ahogando soldados con insectos y controlándolos si estaban lo bastante cerca para que se suicidasen, todo lo cual era una distracción para darles tiempo a llegar al almacén donde tenían a los Inhumanos encerrados para que Jemma liberase a uno que sabia que podía crear portales en el espacio lo bastante grandes como para llevar grupos de personas.

Ella estaba vigilando el almacén para asegurarse de que ningún esbirro se acercase cuando Simmons atravesó el portal y volvió con una veintena de personas que empezaron a llevar a los Inhumanos mientras aún estaban confundidos al otro lado. Una vez que el único que quedaba era uno del que Simmons le había hablado, Lash, ella y el Mover atravesaron el portal y lo cerraron un segundo antes de que fuese liberado.

Una vez que los habían llevado a los cuarteles los habían colocado en Módulos de Contención, aunque les permitían salir bajo vigilancia para la comida debido a que los cubículos eran solo por seguridad mientras no pudiesen controlar eficazmente sus poderes. Su explicación sobre que les había pasado la convencieron de que tal vez esos "Kree" habían estado en Bet también pero se llevaron los Cristales que activaban poderes, por lo que los Inhumanos se habían extinguido con los pocos rastros de su existencia convirtiéndose en mitos hasta la llegada de Scion. Ciertamente explicaba demasiadas cosas.

Cuando su evaluación termino, la entrevistaron y le propusieron trabajar para ellos, como habían hecho con los otros. Como la mayoría, sin embargo, declino la oferta de ser registrada públicamente ya que no deseaba que la encontrasen más fácilmente. Como S.H.I.E.L.D. solo registraba oficialmente los que trabajaban como agentes y les faltaba personal tras tantas crisis, Coulson contrato a todos igualmente, pero con otros objetivos.

Esa era la razón por la que estaba revisando los archivos informáticos. Los Inhumanos que habían rescatado tomaron distintas funciones dependiendo de sus conocimientos y poderes y, aunque dudaban que pudiesen recuperar sus antiguas vidas, estaban contentos de trabajar con gente que los trataba como personas. No trabajar como agentes fue una buena idea dado que eso impidió que la siguiente amenaza internacional, Hive, fuese capaz de usar sus esporas con ellos debido a su limitada interacción con él.

Mientras los seres humanos no pudiesen aceptar mejor a los superhumanos ella estaba mejor haciendo su trabajo y viviendo en las instalaciones que en cualquier ciudad a la vista de todos. No sabia si llegaría a ver ese día pero, mientras tanto, estaba contenta en compañía de gente que no trataba de usarla y que comprendían como se sentía. No quería estar sola otra vez y los agentes, sobre todo la llamada Daisy Johnson, estaban más que dispuestos a ayudarla, algo que les agradecería siempre.


End file.
